


happy birthday, bunny!

by johnnystiddies_95



Series: Fics I Wrote For People [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Park date, Romance, Stargazing, this is for my friend Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnystiddies_95/pseuds/johnnystiddies_95
Summary: this is a cute Lil fic for my friend involving a small birthday party, ice skating date, and alot more fluff.





	happy birthday, bunny!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a birthday/christmas present for my friend Bunny (twt @ultsmark). So wish her a happy birthday please! 
> 
> Happy Birthday, Bunny.

Today was your birthday. You were planning to go shopping by yourself for the day and cuddle with Mark for the night. But when you got to the 127 dorm, the boys had other plans.

You walked through the front door, three shopping bags in each arm, and found a dark, silent house.

"Hello?" You asked. You were putting your defense up, but on the inside, ready to yeet out the door. You heard some whisper-arguing in the kitchen and decided to walk towards it.

You felt around for the light switch and flicked it on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUNNY!" You jumped back and grabbed onto the wall. All of the 127 guys plus Ten, Lucas and Kun stood in the kitchen behind the table, which was decorated in gift bags and boxes, and a huge baby blue cake in the middle that said "Happy Birthday BunBun!"

"Happy Birthday, Bun!" Lucas celebrated as he walked up to you and pulled you into a big bear hug.

"I'm going to kill all of you." You gasped. You looked around for your boyfriend Mark, and found him. He smiled and walked over to you.

"Happy birthday, baby." He hugged you and kissed your forehead.

"Mark, you know I don't like surprises." You giggled.

"Yeah, well suck it up." Ten remarked, then popped a mini cupcake in his mouth.

"Don't eat it all!" Johnny scolded, hitting Ten's shoulder. Ten shoved him, but buried his head in his chest.

"Come on, open your presents first! There's one from each of us." Mark said, leading you to the table.

"No, no, you didn't have to get me all these!" You blushed. You didn't like getting a lot of things from other people, simply because you didn't have anything to give back.

"Mine first!" Donghyuck said, handing you a silver bag. You pulled the tissue paper out and found 4 pairs of fluffy socks, each a different color and animal on them.

"Dude, thank you!" You smiled, holding them in your hands.

"You were born in the winter and winter means fluffy and warm." Donghyuck announced. You smiled and reached for a tiny, red, shiny bag.

"That's mine." Taeyong said. You pulled the paper out and grabbed a small, blue velvet jewelry box out. You opened it and inside was a silver necklace with a pendant of the Sagittarius constellation, which was made out by diamonds.

"Oh my God, it's so pretty." You held it up to the light and the diamonds sparkled. Mark grabbed it and draped it around your neck, then clasped it together.

"Thank you, Taeyong. I love it." You smiled.

"You're welcome. It's just as pretty as you." He winked.

"Hey." Mark spoke up and playfully pushed Taeyong's head.

"Boys, don't fight over me." You said, wrapping your arms around Mark.

"Yeah, you already got me and Mark, we don't need a love square." Lucas joked. You elbowed his side, which made him dramatically fall to the ground in fake pain.

"Come on, we gotta eat cake! Open the rest of them!" Yuta rushed, handing you his, which was a green wrapped box with a purple bow.

So, you opened the rest of the presents, which was each a onesie from Johnny, Kun, Taeil and Doyoung, a black Gucci tracksuit and shoes from Yuta, a giant teddy bear plushie from Jungwoo, new purple fairy lights from Jaehyun and Ten, a skin care set from Sicheng and a new laptop from Lucas.

"Xuxi, what the fuck? This is way too expensive!" You looked at the laptop which you knew was well over two thousand dollars.

"And, you need a new computer." He defended. "'Can't take it back, I lost the receipt and box it came in. Plus, you can play your Sims better now." He sat back in his chair and ate a carrot.

"You're making me go grey by the minute, Xuxi, I swear." You giggled. You put it back in the gift box and set it aside.

"Can we eat cake now?" Jungwoo complained, holding the cake cutter.

"Yeah, yeah. But Bunny cuts it!" Mark said, snatching the cutter from him. Jungwoo pouted and slouched back.

Mark struck a match and lit the 19 candles placed perfectly around the cake.

"Happy Birthday to you~!" All the guys began singing. You smiled. You never knew what to do when this part happened. Sit and smile? Sing along? Who knew.

"Blow them out!" Mark shouted. You took a big breath and blew them all out, which triggered cheers from everyone. You cut a piece for yourself and everyone else. Mark swiped your nose and got icing on it, then licked it off.

"Ew! Get a damn room!" Doyoung commented. You laughed and swiped icing on his face. 

"Okay, now lick it off." Doyoung challenged.

"You're insane," You quickly replied. Mark put his arms around you and pulled you into him. 

"My cinnabun." He said.

"Your what?" You asked, confused.

"Cinnabun. Cinnabon? The cinnamon roll company?" He questioned.

"What?" 

"British people, I swear." Johnny chimed in. "They're an American company who makes cinnamon rolls. He called you a cinnamon roll, but replaced 'bon' with 'bun'."

"What's a cinnamon bun?" You shyly asked.

"Oh my god." Jaehyun giggled. "It's dough, rolled up with cinnamon, baked and then icing is put on it."

"Cinnamon is dry as hell anyway. Who would eat it?" You questioned.

"Bun, oh my god." Taeil laughed.

"Alright," Mark said, turning to you. "I am taking you out. I gotta treat my baby on her birthday." He kissed the top of your head.

"Can I come?" Lucas asked, raising his hand. Kun pushed his hand down and slapped his head.

"Ready baby?" He asked, his hand rubbing your arm.

"Yes."

"Wear the outfit I got you!" Yuta suggested. You giggled and grabbed you jacket, putting it on.

"I am not wearing Gucci right now." You shook your head.

"Fine, we'll wear it when me and you go out." He winked, leaning against the wall. 

"In your dreams, boy!" Mark yelled out as he walked you to the door. You smiled as he led you out and to his car. He opened your door and let you in. He got in the other side. 

"You don't have to do this, babe. We could just stay in and cuddle." You offered, although, you were ready to get out of the house. 

"Well, it's my baby. So I have to spoil her." He smirked, starting the car. You rolled your eyes and leaned against the window, looking at him. The car ride consisted of you having control of the music, which was mainly Mayday Parade. You showed him the band before and he grew to love them. He learned a few of their slower songs on the guitar and would play them for you whenever you felt sad.

Right now, it was dark outside, but the Christmas lights around town lit everything up. He pulled up to the curb and parked. You looked to your right and saw an ice rink. Behind it, was a giant Christmas tree. Brightly colored rainbow lights lit up everything.

"Babe, are we-?"

"Going ice skating? Yes. I learned how to back in Canada and I want to show you." He happily smiled. You were terrified of swimming and even though this water is frozen, it still scared you.

"Okay.." You nervously answered.  He quickly got out and ran to your side, opening your door. He helped you out and you two went to rent your skates. Once you got them, he helped you put them on and tighten them. 

"Dude, no." You said as you backed away. You held onto the wall so you wouldn't fall over.

"Bunny, I got you. I wouldn't let you fall." He winked at you, which made you heart jump a little, even after all this time you've been with him. He grabbed you hand and wrapped his other arm around your waist. You stepped on the ice and immediately felt your ankles wobbling. You held onto the wall and looked at Mark with a half pissed, half scared expression, to which he laughed at.

"Baby, oh my god." He giggled. "I got you. Don't worry."

You nodded and held onto him as he skated around.

"Look, side to side." He instructed. You mirrored his movements and you were doing pretty well, but you still held onto him. He picked you up a little and did a spin, which made you let out a tiny scream, but you kept your cool.

"See, Bun. It's easy!" He exclaimed.

"For a Canadian, maybe, but not me." You shook your head. Other skaters where whizzing by you, their speed giving you a little anxiety.

He made his way to the wall and you immediately grabbed it.

"Watch me, okay?" He asked. You nodded and turned towards him. he helped take your skates off. You took them back and walked with him across tge street to the coffee house.

It's was very warm and comforting inside. It smelled like coffee and cinnamon. He walked up to the cashier and ordered an iced Americano and you got your usual order.

You sat down and Mark stared at you.

"What?" You smiled.

"You're pretty, that's all." He smiled wide, making you blush. You rested your elbows on the table and hid your face in your hands.

"Blushy Bunny." He teased. He reached forward pushed a piece of fallen hair behind your ear.

"Why are you so damn cheesy, but cute?" You asked. He really made you happy. You had only been with him for a few months, but without fail, he could make you smile at just the smallest thing.

"I love you, that's why." He grabbed your hand and held it in his. The barista came up and gave you your drinks and walked off.

"So, are you having a good day?" He asked, sipping his coffee.

"I actually am. I never get out of the house, so it's nice to be here. Especially with you." You winked. He smiled and then gasped.

"I still have to give you your birthday present!" He exclaimed. He stood up and grabbed his drink, and then your hand. You quickly grabbed your cup and then he was dragging you out the door.

"Mark, where the hell are you taking me?" You asked. People watched you as Mark basically dragged you down the sidewalk.

"The park! They just got new swings!" He excitedly said. He led you down the street towards the park. He stopped at the playground, where swings, monkey bars and a playhouse sat. It was way past sunset, the stars coming out to dance and the moon to light up everything.

"Push me!" You said, handing him your coffee. You ran over to the swing and sat down, holding onto the metal chains and waiting for Mark. He pulled you back and pushed your forward, til you were swinging very high.

You laughed as he kept pushing you higher. You loved the swings because they make you feel like you're flying. He ran in front of you and took his phone out, snapping a picture of you. He got back behind you and grabbed your hips, stopping you. You were still laughing and having a good time.

"No! Let me swing!" You complained. He kissed your lips for a minute, his hand holding your cheek. He pulled away and looked you in the eye.

"You're so gorgeous when you're happy. It makes me happy." He grinned. You looked down and grinned as well. He always made your heart flutter at the smallest things. You really did love him.

You looked to your right and saw the little bubble window things and jumped up.

"I can fit in those." You said, walking towards it.

"Of course, you're the size of a funsize candy bar." He teased. You sat in it and leaned back, pulling your legs into your chest and relaxing. He smiled and took a picture of you off guard.

"Stop!~" you blushed, hiding your face.

"Hey, don't hide a pretty face!" He said, kneeling down beside you. "Come up to the top, I have your present." He stood up and climbed up the blue ladder, you following. Once you got the top, he climbed on top of the swirly slide tube. He helped you up, making sure you didn't fall. You had a beautiful view of the stars and the moon from here.

He grabbed your hand and placed a small, green velvet box in it.

"Happy birthday, Bunny." He said. You opened it and in it was a beautiful gold ring, with a cursive 'B + M' in the middle.

"Mark, it's beautiful." You gawked. He took it out of the box and slid in on your left ring finger.

"It's not too elaborate, but not too simple. It's perfect for my princess." He explained. You were in awe.

"Thank you, Mark. It really means a lot to me. I'll have you with me all the time now." You played with it on your finger. Sure, it was something small, but it meant the world to you. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you close.

"I love you, princess." He said, playing with your hair.

"I love you more, Mark." You smiled.

So, after stargazing for a while, you headed back to the dorm. You both went to his room and relaxed for the rest of the night. You changed into the lion onesie from Johnny and cuddled into Mark's chest while you watched Netflix.

"I had a really good day today." You admitted.

"Good. I'm glad you did." He pulled you up and kissed your lips softly. You smiled and laid on his chest, falling asleep to him playing with your hair.

 

 


End file.
